


Initiation

by thecookiemomma



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is new here.  Donna will show her just how things are done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> so, Patrick Adams tweeted a picture of these two (their actresses, at least), and said, "Oh, see, it's S & M." Living in gutterville as I do, my mind went directly to a situation like this. Enjoy. :D

Rachel Zane looked nervously around the room. “Ma'am, surely there are others who need this same training?” She knew she wasn't the only one to start at Pearson-Hardaman this year.

 

“They'll get their own special training, Rachel. But you've already passed the first test.” Rachel gazed up at the redhead who had led her into this empty room and told her to sit on the plain folding chair. Donna must have caught the inquisitive expression on her face. “You addressed me properly.” Donna grinned. “That or, _Mistress._ ”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Rachel looked down, chewing on her lip. She could feel herself getting wet as she looked up just enough to watch the other woman stand in front of her, perfectly coiffed.

 

 

“At Pearson-Hardaman, we expect a certain level of commitment. We expect a level of loyalty that exceeds that required by most firms. If you find that it is too much for you, we suggest you find employment elsewhere. Rachel nodded her understanding and watched a satisfied smirk cross Donna's face.

 

“First, I wish to test your commitment to us. Now, not everyone gets a test like this. I can't see one of our Junior Partners getting anyone to even come close to trusting him enough. However, when I choose to train someone, I train her well. She becomes extremely loyal to me and to the firm. Are you willing to become that loyal, Rachel?” Donna leaned forward and got into Rachel's personal space when the younger woman merely nodded her assent. “I need to hear the words, Miss Zane. I need to hear that you are willing to give me your loyalty. I can protect you from many things, not the least of which is Louis Litt, but I need vocal permission.”

 

Rachel's breath caught, and she found herself slipping off her seat on to her knees. It was a nearly automatic response, and she went with it. “Yes, Mistress. I give you permission to train me to be extremely loyal to you. I offer you my service freely.”

 

“Good girl.” Donna stepped forward even more, running a hand along Rachel's cheek. Rachel sighed as she leaned into the touch, and nearly whimpered when Donna took her hand away. “Now. To test loyalty, often, partners will give new associates pro bono work, or make them do their shit duties – proofing and research of their briefs. However, as you are just a lowly paralegal,” Rachel stifled her instinctive bristle at the words. She knew what Miss Donna was doing, and she wouldn't let it get in the way. “I shall have to teach you a completely different way. I will blindfold you and teach you to trust me. Are you willing to trust me, Miss Zane?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Rachel looked up again, then looked down when the woman shook her head, the shake in time with the finger waving in front of her.

 

“Unh-uh.” Donna pursed her lips, and leaned forward again. “I think the first thing I'll have to do is block your sight.” She reached down into a handbag she had nearby and pulled out a sleep mask. “I never know where I'm going to end up,” she said by way of explanation. Slowly and carefully, she put the mask over Rachel's eyes.

 

Rachel acclimated herself to the darkness, letting it fill her and send her mind into a pleasant haze. Something inside her settled, and she gave a contented sigh.

 

“So beautiful,” Donna murmured, her finger stroking along Rachel's cheek again. “You are a treasure, Rachel.” With a sigh of her own, Donna stepped away, and Rachel felt the loss even more keenly than she had before. This time, the whimper did escape.

 

“Shh, shh, it's alright, Little One.” Donna continued to speak soothing words to her until the meaning slipped away and Rachel only heard the sound of her voice. Donna's next move startled her a little, but she listened to the words again, and was reassured. “It's okay. I'm just going to bind your hands here. If they get too tight, you need to tell me, either vocally or by tapping me when you can.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” The endearment slipped out before Rachel could really censor herself. She shuddered as she felt the soft texture of a scarf wind around one wrist, then the other. Donna tugged gently at the scarves until they were just tight enough. Rachel's mind began to wander, her higher brain functions turning off one by one.

 

“That's it, Little One.” Rachel focused on the sound of her voice. “Will you let me touch your arms? Run my hands along your bare skin?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Rachel agreed easily. She trusted Donna. Rachel had only been at the firm a short while, but she had seen Donna interacting with those around her, and she trusted her implicitly.

 

“Atta girl,” Donna whispered, putting words to actions, running her hands gently along Rachel's arms. The hairs on her arms stood up at the light touches. “I have to know that this is okay, Rachel,” Donna spoke a little more forcefully, and the use of her proper name drew her out of her light haze.

 

“That what is okay, Mistress?” She felt confused. She knew what she wanted the beautiful, powerful redhead to do to her, but she had learned in her study of the law to be perfectly clear.

 

“I want to touch you everywhere. Not just...” Her voice trailed off, and Rachel could imagine her flinging her arms up in the air like she did when she was frustrated with Harvey.

 

“You'd like to give your new hire a physical appraisal to see if she can handle the … rigors of the job?” Rachel offered a slightly legal-sounding reason.

 

“God, Rach, you're a caution,” Donna laughed, causing Rachel to chuckle. “Yes, Miss Zane, that is exactly my intent.”

 

Rachel affected a slightly nervous sound to her voice. It's what she'd used on the new associate last week when he wanted her to do all the work, but wouldn't take her firm, 'I'm busy' as an answer. “Oh-kay, Mistress, I can let you do that.” She let her shoulders shiver just a bit, in reality from anticipation instead of nerves.

 

“Oh, my.” Donna gently lifted her to her feet, slowly undressing her, button-down shirt first, then bra. Then, she lowered Rachel's arms, tying them gently to each other behind her before unzipping her skirt. During the process, Donna remained completely silent, the only sign that Rachel was affecting her the increased tempo of her breaths. Finally, as Rachel felt her underwear lowered to the floor, Donna spoke again. “Oh, my...” She repeated herself, walking around Rachel, clearly inspecting her body. “Mmm. I believe that you are definitely a strong woman. And so beautiful.” She began softly touching Rachel, first on bare shoulders, then running a finger down her back, then caressing her ass with a gentle hand. “Mmm. Yes.” Rachel heard the playful tone enter her voice. “However, I think you might be in need of rigorous testing. This can be an extremely tough job, Miss Zane, and we are well aware that your mind is fully qualified, but the rest of you...” Rachel shivered again, the movement intensifying when she felt the soft brush of another silk scarf brush against her left nipple.

 

“Please, Mistress. I do love this job.” She sighed. “I'll do whatever it takes to keep it.” She whined a little as the silk fell away.

 

“Only for me, Little One. Only for me.” Donna's voice dropped into a lower register and got a little rough. Rachel thought the tone might be jealousy.

 

“Yes, Mistress.” She sighed and leaned her head back. “Please, Mistress, touch me.” She felt herself dropping back into that gentle haze.

 

“I think I will.” Rachel felt fingers flick at her nipples, first her right one, then her left. She moaned softly, trying to keep her voice quiet. “Such a responsive little girl.” Donna leaned down, licking at her lips, and Rachel opened her mouth almost automatically. Donna kissed her hard, and Rachel tasted her lipstick, coffee, and some chocolate that she must have eaten earlier. “No, Rachel,” Donna pulled away, whispering to her again. “Shhh. Just let go.” Rachel obeyed, giving in to the soft touches of her hands, moaning a little more loudly as they grew in surety and speed. After a moment, Donna paused, untying Rachel's hands from behind her and retying them in front. Rachel felt herself being led toward one side of the room and laid down on a soft surface. She gasped at the surprise, letting her legs fall open as Donna followed her down, lifting her arms into place above her head.

 

Donna kissed her again, and this time, Rachel just let it slide over her, the tastes and sensations combining into a single assault that left her happily reeling. When Donna pulled back from the kiss, Rachel threw her head back, giving her lover free rein. Hands explored her body, stroking her nipples, her belly, her thighs. Then, without any warning whatsoever, she felt the tickle of hair on her skin and the kiss of wet lips to her inner thighs. “Let me in, baby. Let me lick you.” There was a dark determination in Donna's voice, and Rachel responded to it. She shifted her hips up, spreading her legs even more to let Donna get to her clit.

 

“Much better.” Rachel knew she was smiling an enigmatic smile, or had been until she lowered her face to Rachel's clit and began licking gently at it, seeming to know exactly how to drive her wild. Between the still wandering hands, the restraints, the darkness, and the attention lavished on her most sensitive bundle of nerves, Rachel fell hard and fast, her orgasm overwhelming her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, whispering Donna's name over and over again instead.

 

Donna lifted her head from Rachel's groin and moved her naked body up to lay atop of Rachel's. She gently untied her hands, letting her reach down and touch. “You want the blindfold off, girlie, or leave it on?”

 

“Leave it on for now. I might need it off in a bit.'' She clung to her lover for a moment, then began her own exploration. Her hands found soft spots, her lips found places to kiss, lick, bite and suck, and her knee came up between them to rub between Donna's legs. “How do you want me to please you, Mistress?” Rachel asked, feeling the wetness of Donna's folds on her leg.

 

“I have something.” She heard the creative deviousness that had drawn her to the other woman, and she grinned.

 

“You'd better let me see, then, and I'll do what I need to do.” She gave a grin of her own, closing her eyes as she felt Donna move to remove the mask. Slowly, she opened her eyes, letting her vision adjust to the harsh light of the room.

 

“Oh, Ma'am.” Rachel whispered, looking at her lover's lust-darkened eyes. “Let me take care of you. Let me please you.” She grinned, starting to move again when Donna nodded her head fractionally. She reached her hands up toward her Domme's breast,and began fondling her nipples, following the non-verbal commands she'd grown used to. She looked up at her, requesting permission with her eyes to kiss. When Donna nodded, she sealed her lips to the older woman's and let her control the depth and pressure of the kiss. She was moving and twisting, but it was very clear whose will drove them both. Rachel was happy to give up her control, and Donna was enthralled by the gift. Donna broke the kiss and spoke breathily.

 

“Little one, there is a dildo right beside us. Grab it and use it.” Rachel reached out and sure enough, just as Donna had said, there was one of their favorite toys. Rachel sighed, sliding it inside her lover with just a slight twist. Donna's eyes darkened, and she reached up, pulling harshly on Rachel's hair. “More. Now.”

 

Rachel chuckled and began thrusting the toy in earnest, watching her lover's eyes as she increased the rhythm. Donna pulled more tightly on her hair, and Rachel groaned, the pleasure from her own orgasm still coursing through her naked body. Without much of a warning, Donna pushed her face closer, interlocking their lips again, the kiss demanding and intense. Rachel felt something inside her release, finally, and she groaned again into Donna's mouth. Donna nipped at her bottom lip, and Rachel thrust a little more roughly, dragging the dildo back and forth with more intensity than she had in a very long time. Donna bit her lip again, more harshly, and Rachel felt her body shudder helplessly under the force of her orgasm. Donna threw her head back and groaned.

 

“God, baby girl, that was good. We'd better clean up and get dressed before the janitors come through here. This was a very good anniversary present. I applaud your creativity.”

 

“Thank you Ma'am,” Rachel blushed and held Donna for a few more seconds as their bodies calmed down. Then,she moved from their makeshift 'nest' and got dressed quickly. She took her time helping her Lady to redress, then packed up their things to head home.

 

“I can't believe you've been here five years, Princess,” Donna stroked her cheek gently. “I'm so glad you belong to me now.” She grinned a bright cheery grin, tilted her head a little, and then gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

 

Rachel led the way out of the firm, chuckling happily to herself as she did.


End file.
